5DSBG060
"Rabbit Flower Battle! Bunny Signers vs Haruka - Part 1" is the 60th chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale. Storyline Posie, Cinnamon and Rosie versus their cousin Haruka. Featured Duels Posie, Cinnamon and Rosie all have 4000 LP; Haruka has 12000 LP Turn 1 (Posie) *Posie draws. *Activates the Spell Card, , adding to her hand. *Activates the Continuous Spell Card, , allowing Posie to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower WATER monster if she doesn't have a monster. *Uses its effect to Special Summon (Level 4 / ATK 1600). **Activates its effect, discarding and drawing another card. *Normal Summons Defender of the Ice Barrier (Level 3 / ATK 200). *Tunes both Defender and Strategist to Synchro Summon (Level 7 / ATK 2500). *Posie sets two face-downs and ends her turn. Turn 2 (Cinnamon) *Cinnamon draws. *Normal Summons (Level 4 / ATK 1700). *Activates the Spell, Accelerated Inferno, allowing Cinnamon to send a FIRE monster from both her hand and field to Special Summon a Level 7 or higher one, ignoring any Summoning conditions. **She sends Protops on her field and from her hand and Special Summons from her Deck (Level 9 / ATK 3000). *Cinnamon sets a face-down and ends her turn. Turn 3 (Rosie) *Rosie draws. *Normal Summons Blade Rose Servant (Level 3 / ATK 1000). *Activates its effect, Special Summoning Blade Rose Petal (Level 3 / ATK 1400). *Tunes both Servant and Petal to Synchro Summon High Blade Rose Amaryllis (Level 6 / ATK 2300). *Rosie sets a face-down and ends her turn. Turn 4 (Haruka) * Haruka draws. * Normal Summons Transform Flower Zoge in Defense Position (Level 4 / DEF 1700). * Activates the Spell Card, Transform Flower Call, allowing her to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Transform Flower" monster from her hand. She proceeds to Special Summon another Zoge (Level 4 / DEF 1700). * Haruka places a face-down and ends. Turn 5 (Posie) * Posie draws. * Normal Summons (Level 4 / ATK 1700). ** Activates its effect, revealing General Oda of the Ice Barrier in her hand to return Haruka's face-down card to the hand. * Special Summons General Oda of the Ice Barrier (Level 6 / ATK 2400) from her hand, as she controls 2 or more "Ice Barrier" monsters. * Activates her face-down Barrier Return, shuffling 3 Ice Barrier monsters in her Graveyard into the Deck and drawing 2 cards. She returns Gantala, Defender and Strategist to the Deck. * Special Summons Frost Resonator (Level 3 / ATK 1300) from her hand, as she controls a WATER monster. * Tunes Dance Princess and Frost Resonator to Synchro Summon Icy Storm Dragon (Level 7 / ATK 2500). ** Activates its effect, distributing 1 Ice counter to each of her monsters. ** Icy Storm (ATK 2500 -> 3200), Gungnir (ATK 2500 -> 3200), General Oda (ATK 2400 ->''' 3100') * Posie attacks Haruka directly. (Note that because of the effects of Zoge while in Defense Position, any attacks are direct attacks to Haruka's LP). ** Haruka (LP 12000 -> 8800). * Posie repeats her attack with Gungnir. Haruka (LP 8800 -> 5600). * Haruka activates the effect of Transform Flower Zephyr Petal (Level 7 / DEF ?) from her hand; Special Summoning it in Defense Position as her starting LP had been reduced to half from an attack. ** Due to its effect, Zephyr Petal gained DEF equal to the damage taken before Special Summoning (Zephyr Petal: DEF 0 -> '''3200'). * Cinnamon activates her face-down Jurrac Breakdown, banishing a Jurrac monster in her hand or Graveyard to weaken the ATK/DEF of Haruka's monsters by its ATK. She banishes (ATK 1500) and weakens Haruka's monsters by that amount. ** Zephyr Petal (ATK 1000 -> 0 / DEF 3200 -> 1700), Zoge (ATK/DEF 1700 -> 200). * Posie attacks and destroys Zephyr Petal with General Oda. ** Due to its effect, Posie can return an Ice Barrier monster in her Graveyard to her hand. She adds Dance Princess to her hand. * Haruka activates the other effect of Zephyr Petal, allowing her to Special Summon a Transform Flower monster as it was destroyed. She Special Summons Transform Flower Tanpopo (Level 3 / DEF 1600). * Cinnamon activates the other effect of Jurrac Breakdown, allowing her to banish it from her Graveyard to negate the effect of and destroy a monster whose ATK is lower than the banished monster. As Tanpopo had 900 ATK, compared to the 1500 ATK Monoloph, it is destroyed. * Posie ends her turn. Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters